


燕歸來

by Arales



Category: Original Work
Genre: #短篇事件集, #連載中, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales
Relationships: #蒲仲謙X韓崇齊, #靈異





	1. 手

那是隻極白極美的手。

孤單搭落在螺旋樓梯的扶手頂端，蒼白的長度未及手肘，是如此幽靜輕緩的落在扶手上，彷彿它看不見的主人，優雅的將它靠在上頭。

很深很靜的夜裡，非比尋常的蒼白有如凝聚了空間中剩餘的光線，柔柔的，像是一步一步，那孤單的手緩緩自扶手上滑降，彷彿響起了清脆的聲音。

有，又好像沒有。迴盪，有若幻覺。

美麗卻無血色的蒼白上，玉鐲翠艷淨透，孕育著光芒隱隱閃爍，讓耳邊有如聽見那上佳的玉質輕碰鳴響，聲聲清脆。

手逐漸自樓上走下，沉穩孤寂。

很慢，很慢。

我站在一樓，看它幾乎到我的眼前，卻又緩緩靜靜的消失，就像它來的時候。

原本睡不著下樓喝水的我，這時才想起手中早已不再冰涼的冰水，含著水，腦袋裡全是那隻美的讓人忘卻恐懼的手。

帶著玉鐲，應該是女人的手……

想起記憶裡的畫面，修長勻稱的手指感覺不像是女人的，那很白很美的手很適合那隻玉鐲……可是不是女人的話為何要戴上鐲子？

真是奇怪的鬼。

猶記得扶手上從未出現影子，是人的話也不可能只有一隻手……

嘖，該睡了，這樣的鬼也許不會再看見，又何必去想那美麗的手究竟是男是女？

次日的夜晚比前夜更加澳熱。

硬生生的被熱醒，有些挫敗的下樓打開冰箱，拿出冰水，邊走邊喝打算回樓上，卻又在昨夜看到手的位置，看到了近似的景象。

是腳。

只有一隻。

清晰而孤單，白皙而蒼涼。

但是很美。

不知怎麼的讓人覺得跟昨夜的手是屬於同一個人。

赤足緩緩步下階梯，儀態萬千。

步下，步下……好想知道那足踝以上的部份是什麼樣子。

好安靜。

比起手的位置，那孤單的腳多落下了一個階梯，有些猶豫的感覺。

也比昨天更靠近我。

依舊在凝視間忘卻恐懼，看著那非人的東西失神。

然後它又消失了。

深夜的階梯上空空如也，夜風經由樓梯自樓上而來，映在階梯上的清冷光線分不出是路燈還是月光。

突然覺得有些哀傷，也不知道是為了那以片段出現的鬼還是也許不會再看到這件事。

我拿著水回到寢室，如果是恐怖片就會在我抵達階梯的頂端，回房間打開門的時候發生什麼，可是什麼也沒有。

自那天起，就沒再看過了。難得的我跑遍圖書館，以及一切可以查詢土地紀錄與里俗傳說的地方，只是，在漫長的人類歷史上，其實並不存在沒倒過死人的土地，未曾留過名聲的美人也是多的超乎想像。

什麼都沒有查到，一個月的夜晚也沒等到。

我以為我不會再看到了。

一年後，同樣的時間，同樣的場景，喝水的我佇立在一樓樓梯的底端。

白皙孤寂的手在樓梯的頂端，美麗的讓人哀傷。

但是心裡又很高興。

此後，每年，鮮少回家的我定期在暑假返家，假裝是個乖巧的好學生，其實只為了短短兩天的夜晚。

它也每年都出現。

大學畢業，研究所畢業，當了上班族，時間不再是那麼自由，但我仍舊從未缺席，就像著了魔一般。

在盛夏澳熱的夜裡，喝著冰水，十年來已經不會害怕，卻累積著勇氣。

在手即將消失的前一刻，我握住了它。

毫無溫度，彷彿冰冷，然後錯愕似的消失在我的手掌間。

次日的夜晚，像是我心中最壞的打算般，超出了該出現的時間卻不見蹤影，心裡嘆息，卻不後悔。

低頭回憶著過去的十年走回房間，樓梯的頂端卻有個身影。

雪白的外掛，玄黑鑲金的腰帶，烏長的頭髮，帶著玉鐲的美麗的手，赤裸美麗的足與足踝自下襬若隱若現。

白晰的膚色彷彿吸收著周圍的光線，俊秀的臉帶著英氣，墨色深幽的雙眸凝視著我。

男人，英俊美麗的男人，而今，仍是俊美的鬼魂。

猜測成為真實，我卻沒有因為他的性別而失望。

「為什麼？」

清雋的聲音非常乾淨，完全沒有鬼片裡陰風慘慘的味道。

「不知道。」

不知道為什麼毫不間斷的凝視十年份的夜晚，不知道為什麼握住你的手，不知道為什麼好想知道你是誰……

不知道為什麼在年復一年的重逢裡為你的逗留感到心痛。

昨天是十五的月夜，今天是缺了一點點，幾乎看不出不圓的十六，原本你不會再出現的夜晚。

我走上最後的階梯，看望彼此的困惑。

「……我想，我只是，想見你……聽聽你的故事，想知道你是誰。」

「二十個夜晚，你從未問過。」

「這些日子之前，你也許視我為路人，二十個夜晚之後，也許你能視我為朋友……而我，才能問想問的事。」

「我已經死了。」

男人的眼神一瞬間很哀傷，夾雜著困惑看向自己。

「我不在乎。」

「……我知道……我知道……」

男人苦痛參半的表情裡有著更複雜的東西，我的身體裡彷彿有什麼隨之抽痛。

忍不住拉住他。

「我知道你得走了，至少告訴我名字。」

男人的表情一瞬間有些驚訝，哀傷仍在，卻苦笑著搖搖頭，再次消失在手中。

第十一年，我不再喝著冰水等著他，而是頭一次準備了冰鎮的酒，在樓梯口等著他，在樓梯旁的窗台看月亮。

凝結的水在月光偏移間累積，流淌滴落，然後我毫不吝惜的等待得到了身後幽幽的嘆息。

我回頭，看著他，我不知道我現在停不下來的微笑在他眼裡看起來像什麼，但是我真的很高興。

「今年，也看到你了。」

他毫無聲息的靠近，俯視坐著的我，掙扎，困惑，然後毫無重量的坐在窗台上，我任由他看著我愉快的表情，而他除了眼裡偶爾閃過的情緒，臉上總是平靜的。

「……你真的，很奇怪。」望著我放在他手邊的酒，低垂著眼，在良久沉默之後輕輕開了口。

我笑了笑，沒有回答。這是感想，所以不需要回答。

但我問了問題。

「你為什麼……總是一隻手一隻腳的出現？」

他聽到我的問題，輕輕舉起左手在眼前端詳，腕上有圈淡淡的紅痕，他看著，回憶，表情迷惑。

「不記得了。」

「那你的名字呢？」

他苦笑，搖搖頭，也不知道是不想說還是不記得……也許是不記得了吧……

「那鐲子呢？為什麼戴著鐲子？」

「有人送的吧……也許是我娘，也許不是，記不清了。」

「那你為什麼……每年出現，兩個月夜……」

「不知道，但很懷念……偶爾出現，看看，」他看著我，靜靜的笑了，彷彿看到月夜裏曇花綻放的瞬間，「十一年前，第一次被人撞見，次年，又是你……然後，我想知道你什麼時候會放棄，什麼時候找人來驅邪……鬼很無聊，耗損時間，磨朽記憶，最後大多像我這樣只剩下失去目標的執念……」

「還是因為寂寞？」伸手拉著他的衣襬，望向他眼裡深處的朦朧記憶。「活著的時候寂寞，死了之後只記得寂寞，所以你年年出現，無法升天……」

「你希望我升天？」

「我希望能見到你，卻又對你年年徘徊而感到心痛……活著的時候想不開，死了之後是不是就能放下？」

他的表情有些詫異，然後則是莞爾溫和的微笑。

「你是個溫柔的人，雖然奇怪又遲鈍。」

「……抱歉。」意識到自己居然三番五次的在死人面前提到死，被人說遲頓也實在是無法反駁。

「但也許，你說對了。」

原來，終究你連寂寞的感覺都忘記了，還是因為寂寞太久忘記了那就是寂寞呢？

我看著他，不知道該說什麼，手不自覺的纏上他直至腰際的黑髮，在他清寂深邃的瞳眸裡看見自己的倒影。

「明天見。」

他清輕的聲音以及低垂雙眼的動作讓我回神，我卻不明白我剛才究竟想做什麼。

簡短的道別是我許久以來第一次得到的承諾，改變了等待的味道。

然後，他帶笑的臉緩緩消失在月光下，留下我跟月光，幾乎沒喝的酒散放著香氣。

約定，只要掛在心上，就會期待，時間，就過的特別慢。

一夜輾轉，昏昏沉沉也是一天，白日裡父母出自關心的叨念笑一笑也就過了。

深夜裡，萬籟俱寂，手裡，兩只杯子，一小瓶一人份的酒，父母漸漸衰老的呼吸聲或深或淺。

走向昨夜的窗台，他瑩白的身影坐在我昨天的位置，仰頭看著天上孤單璀璨的月亮。

我靠近，放下手中的東西。他輕輕轉頭，看我，微微一笑。

「今夜，也許是最後一次。」

「是升天，還是能轉世了？」等了十年才看見的笑容在眼前綻放，心中一陣抽痛。

他輕輕搖頭。

「我……不想再來。」

「因為我嗎？」

「是。」

「為什麼？」

「已經，十年了……你沒有娶妻，沒有生子，父母健在，卻在年復一年的夏夜守候鬼魂。我走的時候很年輕，所以，我不相信明天以後的時間，生命，既不堅固也不漫長。」

「這是原因？」

「…是。」

「這不是原因。」

我伸手捧住他的臉，強迫他看向自己，他平靜裡帶著孤寂的臉，在月光下美麗的讓人暈眩。

「那麼，你覺得什麼才是原因？」

笑容緩緩的自他嘴角揚起，漫過眼角，我無法動彈的感覺到他美麗的手劃過我的嘴唇，撫過喉結。

令人戰慄的寒意流竄全身，彷彿理解了他在想什麼，卻還是無法放手。

「生前……我不愛女人，只愛男人……曾經，這裡是幢家族藏污納垢的小樓房，沒錯，我很寂寞，我有著能讓媒婆踩破門檻的家世，容貌，能力，街坊的姑娘對我暗送秋波，但那終究不是我要的。」

他的手緩緩移動，眷戀似的滑過我的臉頰，頸項間的觸覺帶起一陣酥麻。

「我想殺你，又不想。」

「為什麼？」

「鬼魂，都很寂寞，想留住能留住的東西，不想看見你衰老，愛人別抱，死人有喜怒，卻沒有觸覺，如果是我殺了你，你就永遠走不了。」

我看著他感懷已經失去的溫暖與知覺，靜靜的等他說完。

「可是，活著的你，年年夜夜，記著一件事，從未放棄。」

「捨不得嗎？」

「你是活著的人，你還擁有生者理當擁有的一切，我不能剝奪。」

「你害怕。」

「很害怕……不想讓你，跟我一樣，但遲早，一定會，奪去你的性命。」

方才一瞬間的媚惑微笑已不見蹤跡，他苦笑，想拿下我的手，卻驚訝於我沉穩的反握。

我探頭，微側，印上他毫無溫度的嘴唇。

柔軟，傳來細微的顫抖，分開時看到的表情卻很平靜，眼神困惑。

「你想死嗎？讓白髮人送黑髮人？」

我帶著笑，看他眼裡的認真與動搖，手不由自主的在這可以碰觸的鬼魂身上游移。

「不知道……我為你說不再出現感到心痛，卻又為你想殺我的理由感到喜悅，親吻鬼魂的我或許根本就是瘋了……而你，不該問一個瘋子想死想活。」

「我是認真的。」

「我也是。就算你不再來，我也無法忘卻你的寂寞，我還是會在月色下等待時間走過，年年想起你現在的模樣。」

他表情複雜，輕輕嘆息。

「你能碰觸我，是因為我奪取你的生氣，想帶你走，又不想讓你懊悔憎恨，發現，總在發生之後，遺憾，總是比所想的要多上許多。」

「那麼，等我父母大去，你再來帶我走，到時候，你就是我唯一記掛的了。」

他看著我，不言不語，只是以唇貼近，繾綣相纏。

而我，雖然動情相應，身體卻漸漸的流失氣力，沉重，理解何為失去生氣，卻不害怕。

然後，我彷彿在失去意識時聽到了嘆息。

他終究還是走了，一如以往，沒有承諾。倒在窗檯邊的我伴著酒瓶，第二天倒是很紮實的被念了一頓。

次年，他沒有出現，連續兩夜，我守候至天明，無法想像自己的表情。

那年夏末，我自鄰居家的庭院裡，移植了曇花在那窗台外的可見之處，雪白的花朵在完全盛開時甚至有排球般的大小，雖然不知搬了家後是否能有一樣的盛況，但我想，至少，在往後等待的日子裡，我可以在月下觀看花朵綻放的瞬間，守住承諾，等待那屬於我的鬼魂。

第十三年，經過一年的照顧，曇花在夏初時蔓出花莖，含苞，關節不好的父母早在前年便將房間搬去一樓，而我，終究也跨過了三十的年歲。

父母幾次安排相親，勸我結婚，都被我婉拒逃脫，工作繁忙心性未定始終是個好理由。

那年月夜，窗台外的曇花很配合的盛開了，高潔而華麗，一朵又一朵，將月光的璀璨轉換為娉婷香氣，明知一夜即凋，還是會讚嘆那份美麗。

我帶著笑，在月下欣賞著只屬於月下的花朵，但他還是沒有出現。

我仍是冰著一壺酒，兩只杯子，等他，即使他不再出現在我眼前。

但我知道……他，一定在，隱於黑暗，融於月光，靜靜看著我，還是很寂寞。

其實我也是，這樣的等待，其實也很寂寞，因為有目標，因為距離的若有似無，所以更寂寞……他忍耐著，想要放棄，等我放棄，或者，等待能帶我走的一天，亦或，崩潰的那一天。

而我……忍耐，寂寞，看著花開花謝在回憶裡守候，等待他放棄堅持，陪我等到那一天。

第二十年冬末，母親過世，送走了最後一位親人，父母都得享高壽，晚年也平靜舒坦，只是遺憾沒能看見我娶妻生子，做了一輩子的同堂夢，而我終究沒能讓他們兩老抱到孫子。

一直勸我不要太任性，不要太挑剔，但我只是有了約定，到死無法說個明白。

看見手的那一年，我還是學生，見到他的那一年，我近三十，而今，近四十，雖然看起來比實際年齡輕，但我早已不再年輕，每年的守候，對於不太能熬夜的年齡來說漸漸吃力。

第二十一年，也許就像他死去的那個時候，這間屋子也是只剩下一個人，曇花盛放，我還是拿著冰鎮的酒，兩只杯子，走向窗台，等待，今年，今夜，應該會出現的鬼魂。

他，還是沒有出現。

空空的酒瓶，酒杯裡卻有淚水滴落，黎明前的天空沒有月亮，窗外，曇花凋謝。

我掩著臉，不明所以的哭泣，不想停止，心裡有些東西確實的在瓦解著，而我，不懂的東西難道還是太多了嗎？

那一瞬間，我的確，有遺憾，也有怨恨，想著自己到底是為什麼死守著十年又十年，卻終究……還是想起了那聲寂寞的嘆息，在他的溫柔理領悟殘忍，終究，我記得他的寂寞遠勝過自己。

孤單的樓房，空曠的樓房，我也是孤身一人。我可能放棄了許多，也還是不知道究竟得到了什麼，然而，如果他就像曇花，那也許我還是得到了很多很多。

第二夜，他依舊沒有出現，我卻已心情平靜，他說過不會再來……於是，我想讓守候成為弔唁，至少有人奠祭他，至少我會記得他。不焚金紙，沒有香煙素果，但他有我的時間和我的酒。

第二十二年，我仍是獨自坐在窗台前，放上兩只酒杯，看著花，打著瞌睡又轉醒。

他坐在我眼前，眼裡是不捨的責備，伸向我的手卻是憐惜眷戀。

我輕輕的，也許有些得意的笑了，拉過他，抱在懷裡，感覺他因我流失的生命而變成確實的觸感，然後，深刻的感受到過去是何其的寂寞，把頭埋在他黑色的長髮裡，既想哭，又想笑。

我吻著懷裡的他，唇舌相纏，渴求著感受對方的存在……這次，我不用，再醒來了。

明年，在這屋裡，我們還是能賞花，聽你的故事。


	2. 手，後篇－－中秋

月色璀璨。

窗台邊，兩具身影，錯過時節的孤單曇花在月光下瑩亮如玉。

「我們，曾經一起看過那麼多次的月亮，卻從未跨過那個月份。」

「遺憾嗎？」

那雙總是烏黑深邃的眸子望向我，雖然帶著溫柔的表情，在很深很深的地方卻藏著膽怯。

「不，是終於，你該誇獎我的毅力。」

輕輕吻上那對因我的回答而笑得更美的嘴唇，屬於夜晚的他總是在月色下看起來更美。

一個執念牽絆住另一個，跨越時間，跨越季節。

如今，這裡已是名符其實的鬼宅，年年，比人頭還碩大的曇花瘋狂盛放，承接月光，以及它們從未遠去凝視者。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

以另一種形式，迎來時間，又目送它離去，終至失去計數它的意義。

改變從未遠離，只是隨著已改變的形式，改變本身亦切換了樣貌。

屋子空了下來，缺乏人氣，無人居住的房子以難以想像的速度荒蕪，陳舊；在廣大的空間裡堆積已無人使用的時間，釋放被儲存的過往。

那些日子，這屋裡一年走一個，不管是何原因總是透著點詭異的氣息，如我所計算的，這位置不算好的老房子，終是想脫手求售都無人問津，繼承的遠房親戚更是管都懶得管。

其實這樣也好。

夜夜，在他的陪伴下，看著衰敗與煙塵，碰觸彼此，望進他眼眸深處漸漸柔軟的膽怯，如浮塵緩落。

不想讓我後悔，許許多多溫柔的心思，十年又十年的月光交織。

如今，不必奪取生氣亦能碰觸的雙手，怕我後悔，懼怕在不變盡頭的改變。

生時死時都未能如願的事情如願了，反而，害怕由愛生恨的瞬間。

他其實，一直都是隱隱懼怕著的。而今，我化鬼相伴，恐懼在眼底的從容間怎麼也壓不住的漫開了。

沒有辦法看著我死去，得天年而消逝，年年歲歲，卻又在恐懼裡希望我能這樣離開永不牽絆，這樣，恐懼就永不存在。

因為理解他的想法，卻也因為同樣的無法想像，而遙望著。

難以想像，說我怕，以我度過的時間來說，我還不知道這種恐懼；說我不怕，因為他害怕，所以，我也為之恐懼。

月兒彎彎細細，漸次盈滿，又，緩緩的清減，週而復始。

聊天，說著故事，我的，他的……我說的終究還是多一點，至於他的記憶，被恐懼與無懼埋沒，挖出來總是要點時間。

我還是想知道他的執著是什麼。

如果說我不怕，大概是我從未打算跟他當永遠的鬼魂，我的執著，是他的自由，若能解開在此處的牽絆，來生與來生，總是有個緣分的。

而，今生，我很幸福。當他那年，在月色下用戚怨無淚的眼、以及揉進月光的笑容帶我走的時候，我知道他也是幸福的。每個夜晚，即使是看著雨落的晦暗天空，感受得到情感的指尖衣角都讓我知道他是幸福的。

如果獨自回憶太滄桑，太感傷，那挖掘它的我自然會同擔負，我想，背負他的執著。

然後，一同，走進月色，奈河彼岸，即使兩相忘。


	3. 傳說的用法

看不到的人大都很想見鬼。

感覺得到的人，常努力告訴別人他見鬼了，很可怕。

真正看得到的比較兩極，不是話很多就是很沈默。

可是以鬼的立場來說，當他發現有人看得到他的時候……

「幹——！！這年頭人沒人權鬼沒鬼權！！都沒政府啊！！還我隱私權！！我要詛咒偷窺到我的人！！」

一隻鬼在教室裡努力搖桌子咬桌子、從這張桌子滾到那張再滾回來，叫得其他湊熱鬧的鬼也大聲叫囂。

樓下。

「樓上……」一個男同學抬頭。「是不是有人在搖桌子蹦蹦跳跳？」

「那是鋼筋水泥熱漲冷縮啦，」一起開讀書會的女同學很不客氣的開口。「期中活動早該結束了，現在是期中考耶！誰有膽開趴狂歡？」

「可是你們沒聽到有人的聲音嗎？蒲仲謙，你有聽到吧？」

「那是錯覺，」蒲仲謙放下筆、抬頭拿出口袋的煙。「不信你伸頭從窗戶往上看，一定是黑的。」

那為同學眨眨眼，迅速到窗邊看了再回到位置上，很困惑。

「可是我有聽到啊……」

「啊！我想到了！！」名叫小慧的女同學開心的擊掌，要大家靠近一點。「樓上那間教室，不就是學校有名的那間鬧鬼教室嗎？聽說九點以後絕對不能進那間教室，進去就出不來了！」

「欸？為什麼啊、蒲仲謙！要抽煙去外面啦！你快說啊小慧！」

「就是啊……」

身後傳來嘰嘰喳喳的聲音，走廊上零落地點著燈，蒲仲謙咬著煙往樓梯走去。同學以為他是要去樓梯間抽煙，不過他卻往上走，消無聲息的走進那間正上方的教室，連一眾幽鬼都沒發現那名滅閃爍的紅點如此之近。

然後，抬腳。

「啊～～～～～～～～～～～～～～」

因為不會斷氣所以叫得又綿長又漂亮，蒲仲謙一腳把那隻叫最兇的鬼踹出牆外，伸手拿下煙、往對著他又驚又呆的那張鬼臉捻下去。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」被煙燙傷的鬼痛得竄上竄下的翻滾，不時穿透桌椅再把自己拔出來。

喳！

火光中蒲仲謙點燃第二枝煙。

「馬的是哪個混蛋偷襲老子！」生氣的鬼邊飄邊捲袖子，生前的血痕又開始滴血，在牆穿到一半的時候大聲尖叫！「啊～～～～～～！是人！！」

蒲仲謙悠哉吐出一口煙，眾鬼退散的活像那煙是鬼界極品劇毒。

「吵死了，沒見過人啊？」

「你你你想幹嘛！？在道上要講道上的規矩！亂來我們不會放過你的！！」

做鬼做久了膽子並沒有比較大，多的是怨氣，怨氣濃厚的鬼的確凶悍，然而蒲仲謙似乎一點都不怕，冷笑兩聲就讓鬼站得更靠邊。

抽煙的身影拿出電話按下快速鍵，在一聲很靈異的鈴響之後蒲仲謙身邊多了兩個身影，一男一女一出現就開心地掛在蒲仲謙身上。

「哎呀～主子，叫我們出來吃飯嗎？」說著眼睛往鬼群一掃。

鬼把頭搖掉了又連忙接回來繼續搖，幸好有聽到那一男一女說妖比鬼好吃。

「畢畢畢畢畢……」最老的鬼抖抖抖地非常惶恐……那是畢方啊！還是修成人形的畢方！！

「喔耶？老人家你認得出我們啊？」

「不敢不敢不敢……」誰想認得畢方啊……最好這輩子沒看過、下輩子也沒有！

「聽清楚了，在我畢業以前，這裡是我的地盤，」蒲仲謙一口煙拍定誰是這裡的老大，「我順利畢業，大家相安無事；我或是我同學在這裡畢不了業，那就只好找你們發洩一下了。」

「……發洩？」一個人類怎麼也不會強姦鬼吧？怎麼發洩？

「就是抓起來虐待喔！方法很多。」畢方很好心的幫主人解釋。

鬼抖更大了。

「喂、喂！你、你你這樣胡作非為、不…不給下頭…面子，」最初被踹出去的鬼被同伴擠到前面為鬼喉舌，「下……下頭不會不管的！！」

「我姓蒲，叫蒲仲謙，」大辣辣的把自己名字說給鬼聽，一整個把鬼看很扁。「我就是從下面上來的。」

「大爺您怎麼不早說～～～！」鬼群都哭喪著臉，要是知道那就不反抗了啊！！

「想發洩一下。」畢方替主人拉開椅子，蒲仲謙坐得很舒心……那群鬼的表情真是可愛啊……

「那…大爺……」

「嗯？」

「您今兒個大駕怎麼會到這兒小地方呢？」

「啊，你說這個，」蒲仲謙笑得一臉『終於有鬼問到重點』的表情。「我在樓下準備期中考，可是樓上很吵。」

一群鬼都不敢說話，他們是現行犯啊。

「給你們一個機會，」

鬼耳朵都豎起來了。

「幫我偷期中考考卷和答案，這次就當沒這回事。」

「那那那是犯規的！！」

「都是死鬼了管那麼多？幹不幹？」

「我們———」噎了噎……啊……我好恨啊………「大人等等，我們去去就來。」

幾個鬼飄出牆外，不一會又飄回來。

「大人，」恭恭敬敬地把考卷奉上。

「嗯？」

「那個教授出國開會，只留考卷沒給答案，要研究生寫好答案等他回來給他過目。」

「喔……」蒲仲謙點點頭，「我記得前幾年那個教授的學生這裡失戀死一個、車禍死一個助理，隔壁棟也有個同系的研究生壓力過大從樓頂跳樓了對吧？」

「您知道的真清楚。」眾鬼陪笑。

「叫他們來寫考卷，」蒲仲謙敲敲桌子。「立刻。」

被欺壓的鬼抖抖抖，淚奔。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚～～～～～我好恨我好怨我好沒用～～～～～」

半晌，哭得又是淚又是血的鬼，真的把三個都帶來了。

然後生前死於愛情與壓力，死後依然屈服於壓力的研究生和助理，字字血淚的寫起答案。

在黑暗裡、寫著寫著，蒲仲謙的手機又響了。

「蒲仲謙你鬼混到哪裡去了！！我們都要走了！！」

「我跑去吃宵夜了，抱歉，幫我把東西帶回宿舍，我晚點找老王拿。」

「喔、好，掰啦！」

蒲仲謙掛了電話，一個人嘿嘿嘿的笑了、又開始撥電話，笑得連鬼都覺得那個笑容好陰。

「喂？爺，上來一下。」

沒兩下又多一個人影……不，鬼影，讓以為又有什麼魔頭降世的小鬼都鬆一口氣。

「哎、孫子，什麼事兒呢？」

蒲仲謙賊笑，指指替他寫答案的鬼。

「欸、爺，就說你笨吧，打賭我贏了，」伸手。「交稿。」

「誰……誰說我輸了！」新上來的老爺子鬼不甘心地扯鬍子。

「我們連賭三把，賭考大學、賭考英檢，您說賭個小的，這次賭期中考，」蒲仲謙敲敲桌子，「你看多好用，怎麼會像您一樣屢試不中呢？怨賭服輸，我知道您有積稿，拿來。」

「……這位是…？」

老爺子鬼笑笑，對一竿子鬼拱拱手。

「在下山東淄川蒲松齡，我這小孫子古靈精怪、生性頑劣，大家……麻煩多照應擔待些，在此先謝過大家。」

一群鬼血淋淋慘兮兮的盯著蒲松齡，看得蒲老爺子渾身不自在。

「那個……」這個混帳兔崽子，是幹了什麼無良勾當把這批上面的弄得比下面的還慘啊？「各位好兄弟，我這孫子……」

正要說，鬼群開始喧嘩起來。

「喔！真的有蒲松齡耶！！」

「靠！寫鬼故事的也變成鬼！！」

「他奶奶的熊！你孫子怎麼不管好！虧你讀什麼書！！」

「幹恁娘！這款猴死囝仔！摃呴伊死！沒大沒細！」

「老爺子，您比我還可憐啊……想想我那孫子也不過……」

「嗯——？」

蒲仲謙擺明就是恐嚇的用鼻子發聲，一群鬼乖巧得讓他爺爺幾乎老淚縱橫。

「咳咳、」裝模作樣的咳兩聲，蒲仲謙擺出不知道是給他爺爺面子、還是刮他爺爺面子的良善笑容。「這位是我爺爺蒲松齡，當年他上來歷劫，所以只寫了部聊齋就回下面當文官；那時候我是他孫子，後來回下面的時候我是他孫子兼同事，現在我是派上來的考察員兼……不知道第幾代的蒲氏子弟，」

良善笑容播映完畢，蒲仲謙瞬間恢復成惡劣笑容。

「看到他就要想起我，知道嗎？」蒲仲謙轉頭陪笑。「爺，這樣可以了吧？」

這表情蒲松齡真是太熟悉了。

「……渾小子，你想作啥？」

「爺，我幫你呀，」蒲仲謙隨手一畫。「您瞧瞧，這邊都是靈感，總之呢，」身為孫子蒲仲謙卻板起臉、認真的威脅他爺爺。「——我不管，你今天一定要給我交稿，不然甭等到我四十歲，後天編輯就會殺了我，我看你們再派誰上來考察！」

「唔……這個……」蒲松齡心虛地捻著鬍子，心中暗罵官僚真他媽的官僚！！

「爺，要拖稿也行，你給我生活費，哪有外派沒給經費薪水還得認真工作的？」

「你……你媽不是都有給生活費？找我幹嘛呢？」

「拜託～哪夠！我考察耶！很花錢的！」

「上次……」這麼個節骨眼實在不想輕易交稿，蒲松齡太清楚他這孫子一向得寸進尺搶半里。「不是說出了兩本、賣得很好？錢呢？」

「一本變成摩托車了，」蒲仲謙如實告知，還一臉『爺你怎麼又忘了』的表情。「一本變成Wii、PS3、PSP、NDS-L、XBOX。」

「什什什什什麼？」蒲松齡聽得狂扯鬍子。「那些是什麼？！」

「是遊戲主機。」旁邊的鬼很好心的幫忙解釋。

「你——你拿我辛辛苦苦賺來的錢買玩具還花光了？！」

「爺～～這是考察，要什麼都試過我才曉得是怎麼回事啊！！」

「氣、氣死我了！！」蒲老爺子氣得跳腳。「不給！我管你餓飯餓趴在哪條街上！那什麼鳥編輯又不是我答應的！不給！」

「爺，」蒲仲謙嘆氣，心想這位老爺子就是這麼要人哄。「不管怎麼說，打賭是光明正大，願賭服輸！」

「不給、就不給！」

「爺～～」蒲仲謙湊近了點，連音量也壓小。「……人言而無信是畜生！——你要去畜生道嗎？」

「呸呸呸呸呸！」

「不當畜生就交稿，你寫完我還得打字修稿，大家一樣辛苦好不好？快啦～爺～～」

無賴的不肖子孫險勝一時理屈詞窮的爺爺，蒲松齡瞬間獲得在場同胞們的同情。年紀相近的甚至上前拍拍老爺子的肩要他想開點，滿屋子的鬼氣剎時變成聲聲嘆息。

「爺？OK囉？」

任何一種語言的某個字聽很多次還聽超過十年，那至少都能聽能說也知道意思。

「O、OK！」蒲松齡放棄地擺擺手，在下面當官當久了，連佛心都不是普通的深厚，涵養不好也不行啊……「回去！快回去！我天亮前放你桌上。唉……」

「？爺，你不回去啊？」

「下去容易上來難，我自己回去，」蒲松齡又揮手趕那死小子，那心情哪叫一個鬱悶吶！「我跟他們聊聊……唉，好久沒上來，變得真多……這位老哥，您哪裡人？聽口音挺熟悉的……」

見他爺爺聊開了，心願已了的蒲仲謙抓抓頭，開開心心地哼著小曲兒的晃回宿舍，當然走之前答案早就到手，至於對與不對他也不放在心上，畢竟考高分不是他的目的，打賭贏到稿子再輕鬆拿到學分才是重點。

他終究都是要回去下面的，所有的人都是要死的，這些東西有什麼好執著的呢？

他已經死過一次了，如今上來前也早就說好，出差期限到他四十歲整的一個月後……他的任務就是在上面開開心心的過日子、解決點跟下面有關事情、認真把下面的問題在這人世間弄得明白些。

在下面當鬼要一口氣工作多少年都沒感覺，但是當人可得要好好休息囉。

蒲仲謙只打算把事情做到對得起良心跟薪水，但是上來的工資可沒這個機會現領現用，就算財神多撥了點偏財運給他，但是靠偏財運過活那是絕對會死於非命。

所以他掛網路、交朋友、自己寫點東西也賣爺爺的書，在這個什麼人都忙著在虛幻空間展現自我、努力說話要別人聽的時候，當個餓不死的作者其實是一件很有趣又一箭雙雕的事。

如果編輯永不催稿讀者永不敲碗那就更完美了啊……

回到宿舍的蒲仲謙拿回已經不需要的課本和筆記，晃回房間開電腦後把順著網路飄來的低等惡鬼關在螢幕裡，在洗澡的時候順手帶到浴室打了一頓，等回到電腦前把鬼塞回電腦裡的時候，惡鬼也變得像咩樂一般大，可憐兮兮的被蒲仲謙關到螢幕電子寵物的柵欄區。

裡面飄著的數量太多，弄得在螢幕上只見那一塊色澤陰暗。

「幹！狐狸！你回來不會說一聲喔！」

「抱歉抱歉，」除了本名，因為聊齋和他不小心讓室友知道他能看見鬼跟妖怪，覺得蒲仲謙長得一副狐狸臉的同學也叫他狐狸。「想說等等就睡，懶得開燈。」

「幹嘛？你還在跟朋友研發電腦養小鬼喔？嗚噁、一團黑！你養章魚吧？」

「你要看章魚鬼嗎？」

說實話，前幾天還真的抓到一隻在吃人的章魚妖怪，要不是龍宮的網路、電話都掛了，用符咒法術聯絡又太過高調，他早就要人領回去……再不領回去他都快被貪吃的那兩隻畢方吵死了。

「阿靠！才不要！不要做食材類的鬼啦！！這樣我身邊不就飄滿豬肉了！那搞屁啊！做點別的啦！」

「好好好……」讓你知道這是真的，你絕對會覺得章魚比較好。

蒲仲謙邊應聲邊關電腦，然後俐落的爬到床上。

「狐狸，你要睡囉？」

「嗯。」

「真好膽、你看完啦？」

「嗯，都背好了。」鍛鍊了上百年的背誦能力、以及教授決定晚上考的完美天時，再加上剛剛已經拿到答案，蒲仲謙想不到無法安心睡覺的理由。

反正避不見面乃是應付編輯追殺的經典絕技，睡覺還是能睡的。

「挖勒～～這位大師～～普渡一下可憐的小弟我啊～～在這樣下去我會被二一的～～」

「快認真看書就不會被當啦……」普渡個鬼……普渡的只有鬼而已……你死了再找我啦……「第四第五章看熟一點。」

「有保佑嗎？」

「沒有啦……」

「謝大師開示～～」

室友開開心心的跑去背書，蒲仲謙轉頭往床裡窩，就看見蒲松齡一臉咬到黃蓮的表情。

「爺，你幹嘛？哪個不長眼的欺負你了？」蒲仲謙雖被嚇了一跳，還是記得小小聲的問。

「……你那同學怎麼回事？現在的小孩都亂拜的啊？」

「爺……」蒲仲謙嘆氣，同樣是古人，還真有差這麼多的。「別認真，那是開玩笑的呢……胡鬧一通的。」

「喔……真是……」蒲松齡搖頭，現在的小孩個個都好像他們那時候的江湖騙子，花枝招展又沒句實誠的底氣話，真是糟糕。「諾，稿子給你，別說爺爺對你不好，多給你一章，錢省點花。」

「嗯，知道。」

「別以為我不知道你打什麼主意，」蒲松齡咳兩聲。「你想錢都是自己掙來的，所以事也可以少做點……對不？」

蒲仲謙沒作聲，算默認了。

「財神給你的財運，三界給你的通融，他們讓你這樣玩都是人情，沒有能省事的。」

「爺，我知道，」可是出差想著天高皇帝遠也不是罪過啊……「明天是白大哥還是黑大哥輪值？」

「唔、是黑兄弟。」

「那明晚亥時拜託他上來一下，最近抓了不少，再堆下去陰氣太重，小法術擋不住。」

「……有多少？」

「沒算，啊、還有妖怪，看是歸誰的來管一下，不然我拿去當鳥飼料。」

「好好好……」老人家的習慣改不了，才被氣個半死，這會兒還是替蒲仲謙掖掖被角。

「爺，早點休息欸。」

「你啊，少打點電動。」


	4. 血跡

這間房子的租金很便宜。

深夜兩點。

韓崇齊疲倦的從螢幕裡抬頭，入眼的是滿地的血跡。

地上、牆上、甚至是房東保證是全新的衣櫃上都布滿血跡，但韓崇齊知道，只要眨一下眼，他公寓的牆和磁磚就會跟原來一樣白。

這是間死過人的房子，所以便宜。

疲倦的一下又一下眨著眼，韓崇齊的世界忽紅忽白，而只要一轉頭，他的窗外就飄著一張滿是血跡的臉。

四樓和十樓一向比較便宜，而一間死過人又鬧鬼的十樓之四，便宜到連他薪水的零頭都有剩。

韓崇齊不拉窗簾，因為他不想觸怒那隻鬼，也不想哪天忘記他的存在而被嚇到。

但這樣很累，真的很累。

滿地的鮮紅跟窗外的鬼比想像中來得有壓力。

雖然他一開始來看房子就知道了，卻依然沒想到，這樣無聲的世界會讓他如此疲倦。

  * ● ● ● ●



韓崇齊從小就能看見。

也因此，他從小有不少時間是在廟裡跟前往廟裡的路上；他花了很多時間分辨那些前一刻還與常人無異、下一刻卻面目猙獰的存在是鬼，那些時間多到連他自己都差點以為自己瘋了。

沒有瘋的韓崇齊某天突然從這樣的混亂苦惱中清醒，讓他之後也沒瘋的契機，是他看見了國中同學的鬼。

晚上從補習班離開的同學被隨機砍人的飆車族砍死在街口，第二天的新聞讓韓崇齊久久無法回神。

無法想像身邊的人就這麼的不見了，尤其那個人還跟你很要好的時候。

砍人的飆車族沒有被抓到，因為那個路口沒有裝攝影機、當時也沒有人證。韓崇齊特意經過那個路口想上香燒點紙錢，讓他震驚的不是同學死前悽慘的身形面貌，而是眼神和灌入腦中的聲音：

落人殺了他們幫我殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他們殺了他殺了他殺了他殺了他——

幾乎是落荒而逃。

陰鬱憤恨的聲音徘徊不去，也就是從那天起，那個路口開始死人。

韓崇齊總覺得自己能在夢裡看到一些……那些事，因此不論醒著或睡著都不安穩，在他同學頭七的那天，韓崇齊忍不住半夜離開家跑去路口守候。

頭七，應該是要回家的時候。

但是，隔著四線道的馬路，韓崇齊很確切的知道，那是鬼。

路燈下的身影很乾淨，掛著笑，像他同學平常上學、對他打招呼的樣子。

「喂～！！韓崇齊！！」

馬路對面，有張臉笑得很開心、朝他揮手、大聲喊他，招手，像要叫他去打球一樣。

地上是滿滿的白線、拖曳的血跡，韓崇齊順著同學的手勢轉頭，才發現原來有台機車摔在路邊，有個人正一拐一拐很蹣跚的離開現場。

「這點小忙沒問題吧？那個太遠了。」

摔倒的機車旁，有把滑落出的西瓜刀。

一瞬間明白對方的要求是什麼。

也就是這一瞬間，韓崇齊找回力氣轉身狂奔，明白人變成了鬼，不一定還能跟你想得一樣。

他衝回同學家的靈堂，發瘋似的要大家相信那被呼喚的人沒有回來，在深夜裡帶著所有的人站在那個路口，看到過往友人的表情只剩下怨毒。

那件事之後，韓崇齊再也沒有靠近那個路口。

  * ● ● ● ●



因為從不拉窗簾，所以總是能看見窗外鬼影一臉嫉怨、憤恨、以及哀傷瘋狂的表情，雖然同事總說他越來越憔悴，韓崇齊卻發現他不自覺看著鬼的時間反而變多了。

他靠著面對窗戶的牆邊坐著，午夜室內的血跡在微光中伸出比夜空更腥黑的爪牙，彷彿連窗外都是某種生物的一部分，名為執念的生物朝他露出血盆大口。

韓崇齊再次想起了以前的事。

那件事的五年後，當韓崇齊經過國中同學死去的隔壁路口、當一台車從他身邊撞向電線杆的時候，他在抬頭時看見那張怨毒的臉。

真的，已經跟以前完全不一樣了。

當鬼還是人的時候他不太瞭解，雖然他曾以為他瞭解。

似乎是不能離死去的路口太遠，遙望的面孔流露出濃厚的忿恨，還有一些韓崇齊無法理解也無法形容的反應。

不瞭解活著的人，無法理解鬼也是理所當然的吧。

咖啡杯輕輕地冒著煙。

輕煙將不同的臉重疊在一起，韓崇齊不由得一步一步的走近，想分清楚哪裡不同、想將那些相似的分開，為了看清楚而走近，近到死人和活人的臉只隔著生命而不是玻璃。

「……我從來都只是自以為瞭解。」

或許也不只說給自己聽。

望進那雙宛如空洞深淵的鬼瞳，並非寒冷的寒意令渾身戰慄。

做人的時候都不見得知道為什麼活著，當鬼的時候也未必會知道為什麼留下。

韓崇齊不知道為什麼覺得累了。

他住過很多鬼屋，因為鬼屋都很便宜；他看過很多的鬼，也被很多鬼騷擾過。

「我幫你找……」

大概，你就是壓垮駱駝的那顆麥子。韓崇齊心想道，忍不住伸手貼上窗戶。

「離開的理由。」

  * ● ● ● ●



血跡在蔓延。

似乎憤怒於韓崇齊的發言，現在，所有能反射影像的介面都可能突然出現鬼影。

夢境被侵蝕。

生活中的物品被破壞。

……的確沒有比『做什麼』更能宣揚存在與力量。

但其實，韓崇齊並不打算超渡他。

化去戾氣、念經頌佛這些事，韓崇齊一直不瞭解。

執念是可以用如此制式、虛無的聲音漂白，罪衍是可以在聲音流逝間洗去的嗎？

小時候曾這麼問過一個替人收驚的師公，他說，其實他也不信。

但活著的人相信這有用。

生者的信念拘束著世界，這樣的環境足以產生力量去改變很多事。

最後那個人被簽賭賭輸的人打死了。

韓崇齊略略彎腰，輕輕擾動腳邊的水桶，打濕抹布、擰乾。

擦拭起只有他才看得見的血跡。

子夜的房間，幾乎是全暗的。

一下一下的水聲。

清晰到近乎尖銳的水聲。

沙。

沙，沙，沙。

沙沙。

擦拭。

擦拭。

拿離牆面。

攪拌著水、搓洗抹布。

牆上的血跡，一小塊、一小塊的不見了。

房間劇烈震動，所有的東西都在搖晃。

水桶的水面只是在搓洗間，濺起小小的水花，漸漸染上黏稠的顏色。

「沒用的。」

以前，也曾住過一間血跡斑駁的凶宅。

那時候問到個方法。

去靈驗的廟裡供奉一份觀音經或佛經一個月，然後帶著求來的香灰一起燒成灰，配著摻上一點雞血的水和在一起，可以去除那些痕跡。

那時候他只把床的附近擦乾淨，被清靜的區域那些存在便不愛靠近，韓崇齊也只求好眠而已。

強烈震動讓壁燈忽明忽滅，韓崇齊仔細的洗著布，擰乾。

擦。

黑。

所有的燈都滅了。

韓崇齊緩緩地擦著，沒有因為一片黑暗而停止動作。

震動停止了。

韓崇齊忍不住輕輕挑起了嘴角。

那曾亮著的微弱光線，又顫顫地亮了起來。

直到那桶水再也擦不掉任何一塊血跡，韓崇齊才收拾東西上床睡覺。

「小齊，你不要緊吧？手怎麼啦？」

見同事盯著他的手腕，韓崇齊只是笑笑。

「人笨，割東西的時候割到了，不過我傷口一向好得慢……。」

第二夜。

韓崇齊坐在床邊，洗過澡的身體有著乾淨的氣息。

舉起左手，慢慢地、打量。

拿起美工刀，在舊的傷口旁，縱向的割出一道傷口。

輕輕地、撥開。

血流快速的蜿蜒而下，滴在桶底的灰燼上，振起小小的煙。

用水緩緩沖洗滿是血跡的手，看血水在水桶裡匯聚成濁流。

滴答。

滴答。

壓住傷口，緊緊地重新纏繞起來。

滴、

四周的玻璃和鏡子，全都是那個身影。

答。

拿起布。

韓崇齊緩緩擦起另一面牆。

  * ● ● ● ●



夜復一夜。

傷口旁邊增加了新的傷口。

總是來不及癒合的傷口刺痛骨血，韓崇齊失血的臉日益蒼白。

鬼不再破壞屋內的任何一樣東西了。

宛如角力般，血跡的邊緣顫動著，在牆上攀爬、蜿蜒，以奪回的姿態染紅牆面，再被一下、一下的擦淡、擦去。

漸漸，血跡像離水的魚。

劇烈的掙扎，而後，再也不動了。

沙。

沙。

沙。

沙。

鏡子裡、玻璃上，森幽的身影，揚起笑容，包圍著韓崇齊。

放任血跡消失，讓惡意從對方與日遽增的傷口滲入。

在痊癒與潰爛之間反覆的不只是手上的傷，韓崇齊察覺自己的精神狀態，一口氣用掉了年假。

沒有去思考為什麼會用自己的血，沒去深思為何在覺得累了的時候做更讓人疲倦的事。韓崇齊只是回到鬼屋，擦去血跡，任由現實與夢境模糊難分，看見鬼想讓他看見的一切景象。

讓他彷彿是血跡的主人、也是造就血跡的鬼，在搖晃的世界同時感受恐懼與憎恨，感受意識無盡墜落至深淵直到被吞噬。

『分手？』

『嗯。』

整個空間都像是被凝固的水，堅硬的讓人窒息，寒冷得帶來火焰般的燒灼感。

滿滿的、無法同步的呼吸聲，落在被隔熱紙過濾的慘白夕陽裡，變成長長、長長的黑影。

『總之，我們不可能再繼續。』

『……』

低頭沈默的人在忍耐，韓崇齊看出來了，說話的男人卻以為是接受。

『你也明白的吧，那麼多人都發現了……我老婆、岳父、還有同事……對你來說這樣也不妙，對不對？』

『你也知道我不可能離婚跟你在一起，遲早還是會分手，趁現在好聚好散對大家都好……對吧？』

那安靜的肩膀再也不顫抖了。

只是緩緩的抬起頭、露出笑容。

在男人自以為是心滿意足轉身的時候，抽出了預藏的刀子。

又尖又細的影子，在地上、在牆上不斷起落，被灑上斑點、潑濺慘叫，濕黏的割裂聲伴隨激烈的掙扎、翻倒的家具，一遍一遍的重複，笑著咬牙、刺入再拔起。

地上的黑影像離水的魚，抽搐、抽搐。

然後不動了。

只有一人的喘息聲，大口呼吸染上鮮血的情慾及憎恨；在站起來的時候，變成笑聲。

瘋狂的笑著，打開窗。

跳下去。

世界的一切都化成模糊的線。

眨眼凝結。

眨、眨眼。

韓崇齊出神地站在室內，緩緩吸吐，一點一點的抓回神智，望向那面有窗的牆。

房間裡的一切都恢復成原來的顏色，僅剩眼前狹長區塊的血跡。

站在以己身鮮血漂白的屋子裡，那深闇的色塊將窗牆化為沒有盡頭的長廊，有個瘋狂陰暗的眼神佇立其間，燦爛魅惑的笑著。

……真的好像……

韓崇齊甚至來不及去想是像什麼，只失神一瞬間，那張笑臉已經貼在近前。

鼻間彷彿充滿腐朽的臭味。

不自覺地因距離而後退一步，於是那笑容從誘惑變成諷刺，在一步以外批判滿屋鮮血的偽善。

「……我的確是看見了。」

韓崇齊這麼說著，望著那笑容間的惡意化為鬼魂常見的森然陰冷。

「我的確看見你想讓我看的，」忍不住搖頭嘆息，很多時候死者留下的不是願望，真的就只是執念、很自私的執念。「那又如何呢？我沒有看到他留下了什麼，留下的只有你。」

幽魂的笑容瞬間變得猙獰。

因為那是事實。

「你只留下了房間的血跡，但是他不在這裡。」

被殺的、自殺的、意外的、枉死的靈魂往往停留在原地，但韓崇齊看到的，只有眼前的殺人者而已。

『然後呢？』怒極反笑。

第一次聽見對方開口，冰冷的惡意透過聲音，令韓崇齊渾身一顫。

『殺一個人真不容易呢，沒想到他居然還爬得出去。』

當時的男人在昏厥瀕死之際，曾靠著迴光反照的力氣向外爬行……韓崇齊看到了，而他實在不願回想那個畫面和地板上拖曳流淌的血肉。

「……就這麼恨他嗎？」

『不，最愛他了。』

燦爛的笑容、甜蜜的聲音，在這些誠實表現的背後，是同樣誠實的殺意。

「不恨為什麼要殺他？」

『就是愛他才要殺了他。』鬼魂笑得很開心，伸手纏在韓崇齊身上。『誰說恨才能殺人？』

腐臭的、腥甜的氣味混雜在一起，韓崇齊感受到不存在的吐息陣陣吹送，泛起被勒緊脖子般的暈眩感。

『不會再去找別人，不會再聽到他老婆廢話，不會再有跟我分手的念頭，不會在跟我上床之後偷偷露出後悔的表情，也不會碰到能讓他見異思遷的對象……死了的他多好，對不對？』

「可是……」

呵呵呵呵……

『你想說……他不會再對我甜言蜜語、不會溫柔體貼、不會陪我上床、不會對我撒嬌，他死了多可惜、我死了多可惜？才不會！一點也不！！』

「這些不是你要的？」

『當然是！但是呢，』韓崇齊感覺到被撫摸而產生的涼意。『那些東西一點都不重要，最重要的是……他是我的。未來實在是太麻煩太讓人恐懼，沒有那些東西……』

「──他也不會是你的，他不在這裡。他只想離開這裡，對你沒有愛沒有恨什麼想法都沒有，所以你、唔──」

脖子被巨大的力量勒緊、同時傳來疼痛與無法窒息感，意識閃過韓崇齊才發現自己被甩出去。

『為什麼！！明明是我殺了他！！』

「…他……他只是……」喉間壓迫的力道越來越強，韓崇齊毫不懷疑自己可能被扭斷脖子。「不在乎……」

瞬間痛到腦袋空白，被放開的剎那甚至讓湧入的空氣嗆咳出聲，韓崇齊蜷起身體、一邊呼吸一邊咳嗽，半晌才發現鬼魂一直都在極近的距離看著他。

『……有意思。』

「？」什麼？

『雖然渾身發抖，』鬼魂笑著伸手輕撫對方頸脖上淤紅的痕跡，『本能在恐懼，大腦卻不害怕。』

「唔……」

冰涼的撫觸、冰冷的吻、幾欲作嘔的血腥臭味、從沒想過的顫抖。

暈眩，卻又覺得異常清醒，瘋狂的冷靜。

『你很在乎我嗎？』

「……我不知道。」

『那我是替身囉？』鬼魂發出笑聲，落在胸口的吻冷得能凍結心臟。『替代你不敢回去面對的對象？』

……是嗎？

『跟我一樣懦弱卑鄙，卻想指責我嗎？你不在乎我，卻想救我？』

「……不是指責，只是……」

『嗯？』

「太悲哀了。」

鬼魂聽了，從微弱的笑聲變成瘋狂大笑，笑不可抑。

『未來很重要嗎？』

「時間總是在前進。」不知為何，韓崇齊沒辦法理所當然的肯定。

『也有人說現在很重要，對我來說，這些都不重要——我在意的才重要。即使是鬼，』手臂上傳來劇痛，韓崇齊不敢轉頭去看，只能努力控制表情地看著鬼。『我的時間也在前進……我可以向很多人發洩我的怨氣而且理所當然，我就是厲鬼……想殺多少，就殺多少。』

鬼影急速後退，回到窗外，宛若回歸般的步入夜色。

『想把我也擦掉嗎？』

鬼魂抬起手臂，原本死白的皮膚上燒溶般地出現黑點。

「我……」

『哼……』瞇起眼睛笑的表情，顯得既興奮又快樂。

然後，鬼影消失。

天亮了。

  * ● ● ● ●



韓崇齊坐在床邊，看陽光一點點地傾斜，將血色灌滿空間。

恍然生出一種錯覺，即使知道鮮血不會如此通透，沾上了總會留下痕跡。

陽光一點點的消失、影子一點點的擴散，那鬼，輕巧地從殘陽下的陰影走出，無比親暱的靠在韓崇齊身上。

在韓崇齊眼裡，斜陽退走的房間在餘光裡透著疲憊的慘白；在鬼的眼裡，那些牆面全是極淡的、無法形容的淡淡澄黃。

於是，鬼笑得很開心。

韓崇齊看得見過往的血跡，卻看不見自己的血跡。

那天真的人看不見稀薄的血水、乾在牆上、日日夜夜，現出顏色。

鬼不再刻意傷害韓崇齊，也不破壞任何東西，因為他發現了更好的方法。

只要不離開就可以了。

只要漂亮的笑容便可以讓韓崇齊哀傷、為難、恍惚。

只要輕聲笑問：「想什麼呢……？」就可以看見韓崇齊隨之一怔。

韓崇齊苦笑的、淡然的接受他的碰觸，沒有拒絕也無法拒絕，於是鬼知道韓崇齊不會傷害他。

不是不敢、不能，而是不會。

這愚蠢天真的人說要為他找離開的理由，於是從那天、那一晚起，屋子裡一切能拒絕、傷害他的東西都不見了。

他是很弱的鬼，弱到只能在晚上出現，而韓崇齊甚至可以用香火賄賂任何一個能在白天出現的鬼除掉他，但韓崇齊並沒有這麼做。

這個人休了長假，向附近的鬼打聽他的故事，然後，夜復一夜，

看著他。

不是沒有困惑，但比這更強烈的是受傷般的憤怒，鬼讓自己笑著陪韓崇齊聊天，看對方用受傷的表情說出打聽來的故事，他笑著湊上韓崇齊不怎麼喜歡也不討厭不拒絕的吻，在對方次數漸多的恍惚裡套出一份記憶。

然後在回神之時，露出後悔的表情。

後悔什麼呢？每次看到那個表情，這句話就浮現在心底、幾乎忍不住縱聲大笑的衝動。

陽光完全消失，鬼笑著撫上韓崇齊的臉。

韓崇齊不會指責他、也不怎麼勸他，陪他聊天、任他親吻騷擾、待他一如活人。

可是他死了，所以韓崇齊陪他聊天的時候，很多很多的表情裡，沒有同情卻有溫柔的哀傷遺憾。

韓崇齊不會對他說：「我會一直陪著你。」

但也不會再提要替他找個離開的理由，韓崇齊不愚蠢也不殘忍，不會傻到問他『要怎樣你才肯走』。

他每次吻上韓崇齊的時候，對方總會稍稍皺一下眉；在他諷刺地問起的時候，望著他眼睛嘆息地說是因為聞到了味道。

死者的味道。

所有活人的存在都在提醒他：『你已經死了。』

他記得他為何要殺人，卻在這什麼也沒留下的房子裡，不記得自己為何會想死。

但在當時，一定是想死的。

他記得他跳下去，不記得他什麼時候不用再每天每天一遍一遍的跳下去。

不記得那一瞬間，他到底有沒有後悔過。

總覺得，如果記得這份後悔，就會記得墜落的痛、傷心的痛……

鬼悄悄地又勾起嘴角。

為什麼被他殺害的人不在這裡，鬼已經不想知道了。

但是，這個人一定可以留下來陪他的。

「你跳下去，我就走。」

所以，他這麼告訴韓崇齊，看對方始終安靜的眼神亮了亮又熄滅。

「……那是你的願望嗎？」

鬼發自內心的笑了。

「你口口聲聲為我好，證明給我看啊。」

「我證明給你看，也不代表你走得了。」

「你知道我為什麼殺人，就該理解我的願望——」

韓崇齊一愣、鬼說著自己也是一愣。

什麼願望？

能夠信任自己、不會被擺到天平上秤量、愛著就能被愛、不會被利用也不會被捨棄。

只是希望有這麼的一個人愛自己，能不用開口要求的陪在身邊。

可是他總是在求，一樣樣的捧出來交換、求對方願意與自己交換。

好寂寞、好寂寞、好寂寞。

他嫉妒活著的人而作祟，其實他多麼希望有人能陪他。

他討厭未來，因為有未來的人都會離開，而他，無法離開。

他有時間，卻沒有未來，他無法離開。

而這個人，會願意留下來陪他的吧？

「為我跳下去，好不好？」

「跳下去，我就死了。」韓崇齊淡淡地說著，沒有恐懼。

「我只是要證明……既然要證明，我會怎麼會讓你死呢？」

韓崇齊無法忽略那幽魂眼裡的期盼、滿溢而出的寂寞，也許，自己一直知道，鬼總有一天會誘惑他跳下去。

不論是替死，抑或寂寞地想要有人陪伴。

只是，活著或死了，寂寞都不會消失，寂寞不會因為多了一個人而消融。

「你不相信我？還是，一直想死的是你呢？」

韓崇齊看看鬼、看看腕上結痂傷口。

鬼站在牆外。

望著韓崇齊割開舊傷、倒入對他有害的灰燼、倒入水、擦起牆面。

卻不再包紮傷口。

一點一點，擦去最後的血跡。

在韓崇齊眼裡，房子終於恢復成一片白潔。

鬼看著他，滿滿的冀求、燦爛的笑容。

窗外的風很強。

很強。

很痛。

手痛，渾身在痛，一切都模糊了。

有張臉好像在哭，有張臉終於後悔了。

最後的最後，終究，還是拉了他一把。

  * ● ● ● ●



覺得自己做了一個好長、好長的夢，夢裡有很多東西，又好像什麼都沒有。

恍惚間似乎曾經聽過很多聲音，還記得在即將落地前鬼是如何驚惶的拉住他，也記得似乎聽到的對不起。

感覺到有人輕柔撫摸他，然後才感覺到暈眩和疼痛。

「……小齊。」

韓崇齊艱澀的張開眼，忍不住笑了笑。

「小謙，叫表哥。」

蒲仲謙僵著臉，用手沾水潤濕了韓崇齊的嘴唇，才把插了吸管的水杯湊到對方嘴邊。

「喝水。」

韓崇齊只是定定的望著蒲仲謙，即使他知道對方很生氣。

「……他投胎了。」

看著放心了的韓崇齊，蒲仲謙更是一肚子火。

「他想害死你，你還擔心他？」

「小謙，他在最後還是拉了我一把。」韓崇齊嘆氣。

「那這個呢？」拉起韓崇齊的手腕，蒲仲謙完全無法理解。「我教你方法，但不是讓你自己放血刷牆壁！！」

「小謙，對不起我沒戴你給我的佛珠。」

蒲仲謙望著對方一點歉意也沒有的表情，安靜的等待。

「我只是……只是想起來了。」

「想起什麼？」

韓崇齊笑笑。

「等我好了，陪我去看街口的同學好不好？」

蒲仲謙愣了一下，才鬆了口氣。

「好。」

「小謙，」

「嗯？」

「抓鬼、考察的工作順利嗎？」

「嗯。」

「小謙……」

「嗯？」

沒有想到韓崇齊會扯他袖子，不想讓對方做太勉強的動作，蒲仲謙自然而然的湊近。

「寂寞的時候，我會陪你。」韓崇齊柔柔地笑開臉。「我不在乎會不會因為你而看到更多的鬼，也不在乎你只能上來四十年。」

我只是看到那個鬼、想起那個同學、憶起許許多多從身邊飄走的遊魂、……想到你，所以沒辦法不管那份寂寞而已，即使我知道你會臭著臉要我閉上眼睛。

真的變成鬼，也許你就能一直把我帶在身邊了。


End file.
